Dreaming Bout You Every Night
by badstorieswrittenbyme
Summary: Yuki is getting harassed at school about his friendship with Touya. Do the bullies see something both boys are too scared to admit to themselves? *Yaoi* my first fic, now almost three and a half years old... Like fresh fruit, this fic hasn't aged well.


Dreaming bout you every night

by Violet

Yuki kept walking . It was rhythmic. Soothing. He was aware of the whispers. He saw the pointing fingers and the mocking smiles that were directed at him, on his way to school that day. Yuki kept going. Yuki kept going because he didn't care......or at least that's what he told himself. All he needed to do was

meet Touya under their tree and everything would be o.k. again.

~People are talking ,Talking bout people

I hear them whisper, you wont believe it~

Yuki went over the whole thing over and over again in his head. He and Touya had been working on a project for their English class. It had gotten pretty late and since it was too far to walk home in the dark and because Touya's father has approved, Yuki had spent the night. He hadn't seen anything too unusual in this. He had spent the night at Touya house many times before. Touya would lend him some of his pajamas, (even if they were far too large) and both boys would share the double bed, Yuki curling up next to Touya's tall body which took up most of the space. But he didn't mind.

But when they had arrived together the next morning.........

~They think we're lovers, kept under covers

I just ignore it, but they kept saying~

The whispers had started right away, when the pair was sitting under the cheery tree in the school courtyard. Touya had immediately leaned against the tree and fell into a deep half sleep. Yuki only wished he could be that calm and relaxed. He had the bad luck of staying awake and having to hear every comment people made as they walked by, not meeting his wide innocent amber eyes or his friendly smile.

Yuki thought that was bad, until two boys he knew only from archery and Touya's soccer team walked by.

"Look at those two fairies lounging under their little pink tree together!" one said in a voice so loud Yuki knew he was meant to hear it.

"Did they think no one would find out? I mean, it was pretty obvious, when Yukito showed up in the same wrinkled uniform as yesterday! " the other said.

"It must've been a looooongggg night !" the first drawled.

They laughed and pushed each other as they left.

Next. "Aren't those two Touya and Yukito?" A giggling girl he didn't recognize said to Keiko Nekoi, a girl he knew and considered a friend, as they walked by.

" So what?" Keiko said with a scowl.

"I thought you, you know, liked him?" the girl giggled even harder now.

"Him?" Keiko sneered. "I did ,but then I got to school today. Do you know what Keiko told me? Yuki-kun and that Touya guy are lovers. Everybody knows!" she said in a condescending voice. The giggling girl stopped for a moment and stared open mouthed. "Keiko-san, are you sure? I mean that Touya-kun is such a cutie!" she said in a high silly voice.

"Well, aren't they all? I can't believe that Yuki-kun would...." the sound faded out as the two walked away.

The noise of the girl's contemptuous laughter seemed to release Touya from his trance.

"Yuki! What was that all about?" he said, sitting up to look into Yuki's face. Yuki turned around and blinked back the hot tears behind his eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing at all........."

~We laugh just a little too loud

We stand just a little too close

We stare just a little too long~

Taking his seat near the back of his first class, Touya glanced up to the front of the room where Yuki sat with his head in his arms staring at the board. "I wonder what he's thinking about..." Touya leaned forward. "Yuki.....Yuki" he whispered. Yuki seemed to ignore him, so he walked up to kneel by his desk.

"Yuki, what's wrong? And don't try and say nothing, because I can tell something is wrong. " Touya sighed as Yuki sat in melancholy silence. "Just meet me after your last class, ok? By our tree." Yuki looked up, face oddly serious. "Hai" he said in a whisper. The teacher walked in and Touya hurriedback to his seat.

It was last period and Yuki sat doodling on a scrap piece of paper and only half playing attention to his teacher. He had been in a daze almost all day, waiting for school to be over. He looked down at his paper with surprise. What had started as a nervous bunch of lines has started to become a familiar pair of large dark eyes, dark hair, and a tall well muscled body. He blushed and tore up the drawing just as the ball rang. Grabbing his bag and books, Yuki started to run to the tree to meet Touya, but was stopped by a huge young man Yuki didn't know. He tried to smile at the boy, who just smirked and pushed him up against a row of lockers, and without a word started to use his small fragile body as his own human punching bag. And Yuki's nightmare began. When the boy finally let him go with a whispered warning to stay out of his sight, Yuki snatched up his books and ran to the nearest bathroom to clean up before anyone saw him.

When Yuki finally arrived, he saw right away that Touya seemed nervous. Almost impatient. He didn't seem as shocked about Yuki's condition as Yuki had thought. He ran a hand over Yuki's face, fingering the bruises that marred something once so perfect and his face contorted with anger and fierceness.

He sighed. "Stay here, Yuki. I know what happened and why. He tried to get me too. After gym today. I never dreamed he'd go after you too though. Just stay here and I'll be right back. " He marched off with a determined air while Yuki sat, stunned, under the tree just as Touya had told him.

Touya marched off and his jumbled thoughts began to scare even himself.

"GO,GO" they urged him. "HURT THAT GUY WHO HURT YOUR YUKI-CHAN!! DON'T WORRY ABOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE, JUST MAKE THEM PAY!! MAKE THEM PAY SO HE NEVER GETS HURT, BY ANYONE AGAIN!!!" he shook his head violently .

*His* Yuki-chan? Where had that come from?

About half an hour later, Touya came back. His tie was torn and there was a small cut above his left eyebrow, but it was clear from the triumphant look on his face that he was in a much better humor. Despite the large crowd still hanging around the school, all Touya could think of, walking back from the hallway where he had beaten the boy, was wrapping Yuki in a tight hug. "I just want to prove to myself he's still ok, you know that nothing is seriously hurt." he rationalized. But in the back of his mind, he knew this was a lie.

Yuki saw Touya coming and jumped up.

"Touya! What happened? Are you ok?" he said glancing at the gash on his forehead. Touya gently ignored his questions and wrapped him in a warm embrace, ignoring the stares. He smiled at Yuki.

"I'm fine Yuki. And those guys will never bother you ever again, believe me. So shall we go home? "

Yuki shivered under Touya's light touch. Friends hugged each other all the time, didn't they ? So why was it different when that friend was Touya? Whywas he feeling this way about his own best friend? "Because", he answered himself silently, "maybe they're right about me.....and about Touya-chan too. "

~Maybe they're seeing ,something we don't darlin'~

When Touya felt his friend tense, he immediately cursed his own incompetence.

He had been thinking only of himself. He had rushed off like a prince on a white horse to save the honor of the princess. Leaving with out even considering Yuki's feelings.

(Authors Note: hehehe shameless Utena reference.....)

He had made Yuki uncomfortable and that was the last thing in the whole world he wanted to do.

"C'mon Yuki. Let's go." he said, hand on the smaller boy's shoulder to help guide them through the crowd. When they got out of the knot of people, Touya's strong face went serious.

"You heard them too, didn't you Yuki?" he asked in a low voice.

Yuki nodded and with tears behind his eyes for the second time this eventful day, nodded and whispered "All Day."

Touya took in a sudden deep breath.

"We don't care what they think anyway, do we?" he said voice stronger now.

Yuki shook his head and looked up at Touya at his tall friend.

"Let's go home, Touya." he said, so they left their school and the suspicious crowd behind and started the long walk home.

~I feel so foolish , I never noticed.

You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?~

When they arrived, routine set in. Touya went to change out of his school uniform, while Yuki went to the kitchen to make them something to eat. He decided on pancakes and started to pull out the ingredients from the cupboard.

Suddenly it struck him how perfect, how tidy, how domestic this scene was. The husband, tired from a long day of work, changes into more comfortable clothes, while the wife cooks for him. He felt a surge of longing fill him. He wanted it this way. He wanted to be here after Touya got home every day. Hewanted to cook, to clean and most of all, to take care of Touya forever and ever. He shook his head. Boys didn't feel that way about other boys. Especially not Touya.

When the pancakes were ready Yuki put them on a plate and walked quietly down the hall to Touya's room. He pushed the door open revealing a shirtless Touya sitting on the bed and staring out the window. He cleared his thought hesitantly.

"Touya.....the pancakes are ready."

Touya looked up and realizing he was only half dressed, blushed and grabbed a shirt from the floor. Yuki sat on the bed next to him and they started to eat.

Touya spoke up "So Yuki, did you talk to Keiko-san today?" he said trying to grin. That stupid Keiko had crush on Yuki, he'd heard her tell other people so. Why did that girl, that lying back stabbing girl ,deserve Yuki's affection more than he did?

Yuki shrugged his shoulders and tried to keep his face neutral.

"She's been kind of" he paused. "avoiding me. Just like almost everyone lately. "

Touya furrowed his brow. "Because of..?" Yuki nodded. Touya tried to make his voice light, though his heart was heavy. All he seemed to be bringing lately to Yuki was pain. "Well" he said in that falsely joking voice. "I'll always think your beautiful." he said brushing hair away from Yuki's large eyes. Yuki grinned at his friend. "Yes Touya. At least I'll always have you." he said trying to match the tone." His face fell. "But I really do have to go now. " He got up and paused at the doorframe.

"Sayonara Touya." He paused to smile a soft vulnerable smile. "And thank you." He went and Touya was left, horribly alone.

~It took a rumor , to make me wonder

now I'm convinced, I'm going under~

Yuki left the house feeling guilty. He had lied to the only person that really mattered to him. He didn't really have to go home. He just felt so nervous around Touya now. Seeing him sitting there, Yuki had to use all his strength to not burst out with how he felt. He had always felt drawn to Touya and now he knew why. Those people at school were right.

After Yuki left, Touya laid on his bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head for hours. He needed to tell Yuki how he felt and soon. But what if Yuki....what if he lost both his best friend and in the process, his love?

He began to worry.

"I wonder if he got home all right" he though aloud. "Maybe I should call" But he didn't want Yuki to fell like he was stalking him, and besides he could tell that the way he was acting made Yuki uncomfortable. Could if be he was scared by the rumors? Scared that they were true? Touya groaned and rolled onto his stomach, curling up. He feel into a light sleep filled with dreams of Yuki.

~ Thinking bout you every day

Dreaming bout you every night ~

Later....

"More rice, Touya?" Touya looked up from his plate to see both his father and his little sister staring at him.

"Onii-san" Sakura started. "Are you ok? You seem like you're not all there today."

Touya smiled slightly wistfully. "That little monster" he thought affectionately.

His father just stared back at him, expecting some response. He nodded to both of them, but his mind was still on Yuki. He had to tell him and soon before he drove himself crazy. If Yuki didn't feel the same way, he could....Well, he could pretend he was kidding or try and forget the whole thing. Anything was better than this. He was slowly losing his friendship with Yuki over this. But to tell him....the relief at having made this decision caused a happy grin to spread across his face. "No Dad, Sakura-chan I'm better than I've been in a long time." He got up.

"May I be excused?"

After leaving Touya's house, Yuki had started to walk home but then had reconsidered. He didn't want to go and sit alone in his house. He just wanted to walk and think about how he was going to deal with this. But, then darkness had fallen and there was only one place he could go.

Touya walked slowly on the long trek to school. He knew, he just knew, exactly what he would find under the flowering tree. He turned the corner and sighed, smiling a little to see he was right. Yuki's small body curled up on the soft grass, just as he had known it would be. Touya felt his heart begin to race. This was the hardest thing he'd done. He walked slowly over to Yuki's body and lightly shook his shoulder. " Yuki-chan. Wake up!" he said is a whisper. Yuki stretched, opened his eyes and gazed into his eyes.

"Oh it's you. I was going to come and see you but I stopped here and I must've fallen asleep. But, no, listen Touya, there is something I have to tell you right now. I..." Touya stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I have something to tell you too Yuki, but it's getting late and it's not safe for you here. So let's go home." He leaned over and helped Yuki to his feet. "I'll help you. Your leg still hurts doesn't it?" Yuki nodded. "Airgato Touya. Hai, Let's go"

They walked, Yuki limping and leaning heavily on Touya for support, in a silence that had never been there before. Touya took his key and let them in. He hummed to himself as he walked to the kitchen and pulled some leftovers from the fridge. He called behind him, "Are you hungry Yuki?" he asked grinning. His friend, however small and skinny he may look, was always hungry. Yuki walked in from hanging his coat and collecting his nerves and grinned back sheepishly. He didn't want to impose on his friend even more but all that walking had made him ravenous. He pulled a piece of yellow paper from his pocket. "I found this under the door when we walked in. I think it's from your dad." Touya took the paper, shivering from being in such close quarters with his Yuki, and read it out loud. "Touya- Daddy and I had to run out and get some groceries for breakfast tomorrow. We should be back in a few hours. -Sakura" He finished with a note of surprise and set the paper on the counter. He picked up the tray with some food on it and turned to smile at Yuki. "It seems we're home alone. So, Yuki-chan, let's go upstairs to my room to..." He stopped when he realized what he must sound like and when he saw the embarrassed blush creeping across Yuki's still bruised cheeks. "I mean it's more comfortable and we can work on our project...ok, Yuki?"

~I'm hoping that you feel the same way~

Yuki followed Touya up the stairs. He had seen the way Touya blushed when he had said the part about going to his room. He's so nervous, so uncomfortable and in his own house. I'm the one making him feel this way. I tell him tonight and if her never wants to see me again, well, its better than me causing him pain all the time. They sat on Touya's bed and started to eat, but the pressure to speak, to revel their secrets smothered them like a think heavy blanket. Yuki moved the tray and moved over to sit closer to Touya who tensed up. "Touya" He started hesitantly . "Touya, I just wanted.....needed really, to tell you that, I love you! I've always loved you and I know now I always will! " His voice started to quiver when he got no response. "I just wanted to say....I hope I've never hurt you." Yuki felt his heart break in two and he started to get up. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into a warm embrace. "Touya!" he gasped in surprise. This only made Touya pull him even closer. "Don't you want to know what I wanted to tell you, Yuki-chan?" he whispered in Yuki's ear voice full of relief. He pulled Yuki back into the bed until he was laying in his arms. Yuki pulled closer, an involuntary reaction. "I love you too Yuki. More than you'll ever know." he whispered and leaned down to give Yuki their first perfect kiss.

~Now that we know it, Let's really show it Darling~

Authors Note:

My first serious fic! I heard this song on the radio and it reminded me so much of my favorite yaoi couple that I just had to write a fic. Especially, the lines that go.

~We laugh just a little too loud

We stand just a little too close

We stare just a little too long~

this seems to describe their relationship in the show really well.

I think it could stand on its own but for those who prefer a lemony touch, Silverwolf has volunteered to write a lemon ending for me !!! Yay!!


End file.
